warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tigerclaw's Fury/Chapter 10
Chapter description :Tigerclaw supervises a training session with the apprentices, urging Rowanpaw and Oakpaw to perform better. He feels satisfied when the pale brown tom draws blood from his opponent. Runningnose walks up, asking if Rowanpaw is hurt. Tigerclaw replies no, and that he'll learn to move faster next time. Runningnose is reassured, telling the tom that he trusts him to train their young cats, and that he's loyal. Tigerclaw feels warmed by this, thinking about how hard he's worked. He thinks about watching ThunderClan's territory burn yesterday, patrolling from ShadowClan's side of the Thunderpath. :The dark tabby wonders if Bluestar has brought her cats back to camp, as the damage is likely severe.The medicine cat asks to talk to him, and they walk away from the training session. Runningnose reveals his fears of going to the Gathering without a leader, and Tigerclaw reassures that ShadowClan is strong. He urges the tom, saying that he knows in his heart who should be leader. Tigerclaw states that as medicine cat he is guided by StarClan, so whoever he chooses, their ancestors will approve. :He advises Runningnose to listen to the voice in his head. As Tigerclaw finishes speaking, he hears Mapleshade cheering him onwards in his head. Tigerclaw and Jaggedtooth talk, and the latter claims Runningnose would be dumb not to choose him as leader. The former rogue questions why he doesn't suggest it to the medicine cat, but Tigerclaw explains that he can't alter the will of StarClan. The dark tabby meows that Jaggedtooth has been a good friend, and he won't ever forget it. Later, the day before the night of the Gathering, the Clan panics on going to the Gathering without a leader. They start to worry about being the laughing stock of every cat, due to not having a deputy either. :Runningnose tries to calm his Clan but hangs his head, looking small and frail while trying to address every cat's concerns. Tigerclaw urges him to stay strong, thinking that there's still something he can do. The medicine cat pauses, spotting a claw at the edge of the rock. He notices that the shadows make it seem like there's tiger stripes casting over it, and declares Tigerclaw has been chosen as leader. Tigerclaw thinks after all he has done challenging the weak leadership in ThunderClan, being driven out and proving his loyalty to ShadowClan worked. :Jaggedtooth approaches Tigerclaw from behind, limping and with a wound where his claw is supposed to be. The dark tabby warns he took a risk, but his companion says he can thank him later. Tigerclaw before jumping onto the rock, thinking that he'll choose Blackfoot as deputy before the night is out. He prepares himself to face Bluestar as an equal soon, but is currently content listening to ShadowClan cheer his new name of Tigerstar. Characters Major }} Minor *Oakpaw *Runningnose *Mapleshade *Jaggedtooth *Fernshade *Rowanberry *Russetfur *Applefur *Tangleburr *Deerfoot *Stumpytail *Ratscar *Tallpoppy *Dawncloud *Blackfoot *Boulder *Nightwhisper *Littlecloud }} Mentioned *Nightstar }} Notes and references Category:Tigerclaw's Fury Category:Novellas Category:Chapter subpages